Truth & Trust
by Na-chan2
Summary: Kevin réalise qu’il ne connaît peut-être pas aussi bien son meilleur ami qu’il ne le pensait…


Titre : Truth & Trust

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : revelation fic, friendship

Résumé : Kevin réalise qu'il ne connaît peut-être pas aussi bien son meilleur ami qu'il ne le pensait…

Fandom : Jake 2.0

Disclaimer : Alan Rolltwing est tout à moi. Quant à la série Jake 2.0, elle appartient à Silvio Horta.

_**Truth**_ _**& Trust**_

- Woohoo, Kevin, c'est génial, merci, merci, merci !

- Je suis toujours content de te faire plaisir Jenny, mais tu pourrais peut-être attendre qu'il arrive, non ?

- Mais c'est Alan Rolltwing ! Il va peut-être recevoir le prix Nobel de la paix cette année, et je…

- Je sais, tu l'adores.

Et lui, pendant que sa femme essayait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes à cause d'un trop plein d'excitation, et ce avant même que le diplomate n'arrive, il tentait de rester éveillé. Et d'éviter les coups vicieux des gens qui se trouvaient derrière eux et feraient tout et n'importe quoi pour arriver devant.

Il devait l'avouer, c'était tout de même impressionnant. Avant même que la limousine n'arrive, il y avait déjà tout un groupe d'agents secrets et de gardes du corps, mais maintenant qu'elle n'allait plus tarder – tout du moins le supposait-il – d'autres arrivaient encore.

Il les observa – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose d'autre à faire. Ils faisaient tous très professionnels en costard cravate. De loin, il était presque impossible de les distinguer les uns des autres, à part peut-être… il pencha la tête sur le côté et dévisagea celui qui se démarquait le plus. Il paraissait moins musclé, moins imposant que les autres, ses cheveux étaient également un peu plus longs. Il le scruta, espérant avoir un aperçu de son visage, se demandant s'il était plus jeune que les autres, ou si c'était simplement une impression.

S'il tournait la tête un peu plus sur la gauche, il pourrait…

- Jenny…

- Quoi ? Il est arrivé ? Tu as vu la limousine ? Tu… ?

- C'est Jake ! Il l'interrompit sans même le réaliser, encore trop sous le choc pour s'en rendre compte.

Sa femme se tourna aussitôt vers la foule qu'il y avait derrière eux, cherchant du regard son témoin.

Sans un mot, il la prit par les épaules, la fit pivoter sur elle-même sans faire attention à ses protestations, et lui pointa du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait Jake – l'agent secret/ garde du corps du diplomate.

Jenny resta quelques instants silencieuse et au moment où il allait lui demander de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'homme avec lequel il avait fait ses études, elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla « Jake ! ».

C'était son ami et, autant l'avouer directement, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé menaçant ou dangereux. Jake était plus comme le petit frère un peu mal à l'aise dans sa peau dont il se moquait gentiment, mais là… un garde du corps ?! Il ne pouvait le quitter du regard alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux après avoir fait un signe de main à l'un de ses collègues.

Oui, au plus il le voyait de près, au plus il était impressionnant.

Enfin, il arriva à leur hauteur et leur adressa un énorme sourire – qui ressemblait plus au Jake qu'il connaissait.

- Jenny, Kevin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Comme si j'aurais pu manquer ça, j'adoooore Alan Rolltwing…

Il allait vraiment finir par être jaloux, si, si.

- … Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il leur adressa un sourire amusé – et le Jake qu'il connaissait aurait paru mal à l'aise, pas joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?

La limousine arriva à ce moment et, bien que le jeune homme resta à côté d'eux, Kevin remarqua aussitôt que toute son attention s'était focalisée autre part. Il avait l'air très professionnel, la main posée au-dessus de la hanche… prête à dégainer une arme ? Et cette pensée était effrayante, mais pour une toute autre raison que ce qu'il aurait imaginée.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire entrer, pour assister à la conférence de monsieur Rolltwing ? Si c'est pas trop de dérangement, hein, mais…

Jake ne prêtait aucune attention aux paroles de Jenny, ou s'il le faisait, il ne le montrait pas.

Lorsqu'il cria « à terre ! » et s'élança en courant vers l'immeuble d'en face, Kevin ne réagit pas. Il ne prit pas conscience des gardes du corps qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du diplomate et qui se dépêchaient de le faire entrer dans le bâtiment, ni de sa femme qui l'obligeait à s'accroupir de peur qu'ils reçoivent une balle perdue.

Non, il ne se rendit compte de rien de cela. La raison était simple : Jake Foley, son meilleur ami, travaillait _pour_ la NSA. Pas comme informaticien, mais comme agent secret.

oOo

Jake ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil rapidement, se souciant peu du battant qui claqua violemment contre le mur avant de se refermer. Le bruit alerterait l'assassin que quelqu'un n'allait plus tarder, mais maintenant que celui-ci était repéré, il allait de toute façon se dépêcher de déguerpir. Ce genre de missions était toujours difficile, car il était loin de la cible et elle était bien au courant de ce fait. C'était toujours une course contre la montre pour réussir à attraper le criminel.

Il vit à peine la silhouette tourner au fond du couloir sur la droite et il se précipita à sa poursuite sans attendre.

Heureusement que Lou leur avait montré les plans des immeubles alentours, sinon le tueur à gages leur aurait certainement échappé.

Sans ralentir son allure, il transmit sa position aux autres agents et leur indiqua l'endroit où se rendait certainement l'homme qu'il poursuivait. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiraient à l'entourer.

Après de longues minutes d'une folle course-poursuite, le chemin de leur suspect se trouva barré par deux agents armés, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il put enfin s'arrêter.

Malheureusement, le tueur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se faire prendre aussi facilement, et fonça aussitôt sur lui. Il aurait définitivement mérité un bon bain et de longues heures de sommeil ininterrompu ce soir.

Il parvint finalement à l'immobiliser et laissa avec joie l'agent Broke passer les menottes à l'homme avant de l'emmener.

Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en tentant de rendre ses vêtements de nouveau présentables.

- Le suspect est appréhendé. Les agents Broke et Karter vont le ramener au QG. Je retourne à la conférence ?

- Affirmatif.

Pas un moment de répit.

oOo

- Kelly ?

- Jake, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

La jeune femme, responsable de l'organisation de la conférence, le foudroya à moitié du regard. Il ne pouvait que compatir : le diplomate allait entrer en scène et commencer son discours dans quelques minutes à peine et il était sûr qu'elle avait de nombreux petits détails de dernière minute à régler.

- Je sais qu'il y avait deux sièges réservés pour l'agent Duarte et moi dans une loge spéciale pour qu'on puisse garder un œil sur monsieur Rolltwing.

- Oui, mais vous allez rester à ses côtés maintenant. Donc ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par son ton exaspéré.

- Je voulais savoir si deux de mes amis pouvaient occuper ces sièges vu qu'ils sont vides.

- Jaaaaake.

- Allez Kelly, s'il te plait !

La jeune femme le scruta du regard, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Puis elle soupira.

- Donne-moi leur nom et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

oOo

- Kevin et Jenny Park ?

Sa femme se tourna aussitôt et il l'imita juste après, pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'un de ces hommes habillés en costar cravate.

- C'est nous. Pourquoi ?

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sans un mot ni une explication, il les fit passer la barrière de sécurité – sous les questions et huées de la foule se trouvant derrière eux – et les emmena à l'intérieur du building. Une fois entrés, l'agent les emmena dans une pièce contiguë.

- Je vais vous demander de me remettre votre sac pour que je puisse vous fouiller. Vous allez également passer au détecteur de métaux et je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans vos poches.

- Je… ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Les paroles de Jenny étaient démenties par l'énorme sourire qui commençait à lui manger le visage.

- Vous êtes bien les amis de l'agent Foley, non ? Il vous a laissé ses places à la conférence.

L'agent Foley, hu ?

oOo

C'était vraiment impressionnant, le nombre de personnes assises dans cette salle. Lui qui détestait parler en public – et il considérait qu'il y avait un « public » dès que cinq personnes étaient rassemblées – il ne savait pas comment le diplomate faisait pour être aussi calme.

Il avait commencé à parler depuis bientôt un quart d'heures et il était prévu que son intervention dure une heure et demie. Avec la première tentative d'assassinat, ils avaient voulu annuler la conférence mais Rolltwing s'y était formellement interdit – bien sûr, après tout, depuis quand était-ce simple de protéger quelqu'un ?

Son regard dévia jusqu'à ses amis. Kevin avait l'air de s'embêter légèrement, mais son expression changea dès qu'il détourna les yeux – et probablement son attention – du diplomate pour se focaliser sur la salle et les personnes présentes. Quant à Jenny, elle avait l'air de boire les paroles de l'homme public.

Il se morigéna mentalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son attention était détournée de sa tâche et, s'il arrivait quelque chose, ce serait de sa faute. Il prit une inspiration discrète et allait tourner la tête lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il plissa les paupières et activa les nanites pour parvenir à saisir plus de détails.

Non. Nononononon.

- Kyle, murmura-t-il précipitamment dans son oreillette avant de courir en direction du balcon, tout en transmettant les coordonnées du nouvel assassin.

Un autre tueur à gages se trouvait juste à côté de ses amis.

Il se déplaça aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas affoler les convives – mais ses amis étaient en danger, aussi peut-être était-il moins prudent que ce qu'il aurait dû.

Il devait les atteindre à temps.

Dès qu'il s'engouffra dans un corridor qui rejoignait les escaliers, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait – si quelqu'un arrivait en sens inverse, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, mais cela ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations à cet instant.

Enfin, le balcon qu'il aurait dû occuper avec Kyle entra dans son champ de vision. Il vit une partie du corps de l'homme, ce dernier étant en train d'écarter les rideaux qui cachaient la vue de l'infrastructure le plus discrètement possible.

Sans y réfléchir plus – et il avait fait ça encore plus souvent qu'à son habitude aujourd'hui – il se précipita sur sa cible. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près – et au moment où les autres personnes présentes prenaient conscience de sa présence – il se jeta sur l'inconnu, le plaquant au sol et le désarmant d'un même mouvement.

Jenny et Kevin bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, effrayés et inquiets.

- Tirez-vous d'ici, vite ! eut-il juste le temps de dire avant que l'assassin n'inverse les positions, le plaquant à son tour au sol.

Lorsqu'il sentit des mains se refermer avec force autour de sa gorge, il se dit qu'il était temps de se concentrer un peu plus sur la personne au-dessus de lui.

- Comment avez-vous su que je serai là ? Ce balcon devait être vide, c'est pour ça que la première tentative a été mise en place !

Son estomac se contracta violemment à ces mots, à l'idée que c'était lui qui avait mis ses amis en danger.

- Eloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ou je te tire dessus !

Jenny avait récupéré l'arme de l'assassin et la pointait sur lui – elle était menaçante, d'une certaine manière, mais pas du tout convaincante. L'homme qu'il devait appréhender se leva lentement, les mains au-dessus de la tête, et fit mine de se rendre.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur à peine et Jake le vit se jeter sur la femme de son meilleur ami pour la désarmer. Sans hésiter ni même se poser de questions, il se jeta sur lui, prêt à tout pour protéger ses amis.

- Merde Jenny, tire-toi, _tout de suite _!

L'arme pendait inerte entre ses mains et elle était terrifiée. Même sans tourner la tête vers elle, Jake pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, elle n'osait l'abandonner, voulant à tout prix l'aider.

Alors qu'il se battait avec l'assassin, l'agent de la NSA hésitait à insulter son collègue : il était censé être juste derrière lui, non ?

Après cela, tout se passa très vite. Kyle arriva avec des renforts, l'assassin, pris de panique, le poussa par-dessus la rambarde, il aperçut à peine les gardes du corps maîtriser le criminel, et il perdit finalement conscience alors qu'une immense douleur traversait tout son corps.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il espérait ne pas mourir…

oOo

- Kevin, ça suffit maintenant ! Ton meilleur ami a failli _mourir_ en nous sauvant la vie, il a disparu de la circulation _pendant deux jours_, soit disant pour des raisons « secret défense » alors il est hors de question maintenant que tu n'ailles _pas_ lui rendre visite. Est-ce que je suis claire ?

Jenny était vraiment effrayante, aucun doute là-dessus. Et dire que les gens pensaient que c'était le genre de personne à ne jamais hausser la voix ou à faire des reproches à quelqu'un…

- Tu ne comprends pas… Je… j'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaître Jake… Un agent secret, lui ?! Si je ne l'avais pas vu de moi-même, je me serais moqué de la personne qui m'aurait dit ça !

- C'est un agent secret, et il a même l'air plutôt bon dans ce qu'il fait… Tu vas vraiment laisser tomber ton amitié avec lui à cause de ça ?

Il essayait de se convaincre que là n'était pas le problème mais peut-être bien que si. Peut-être bien était-il simplement blessé que Jake ne lui ait jamais parlé de cela… Il avait du mal à réconcilier dans son esprit l'ami qu'il connaissait et l'agent qu'il avait vu à l'œuvre.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital qu'il occupait actuellement et il allait frapper sur le battant pour avoir la permission d'entrer lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

_- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter maintenant, Jake ?_

C'était le partenaire de son meilleur ami. Quel était son nom déjà… ? Duarte ! Ca devait être ça.

_- Je les ai mis en danger, Kyle, ils ont failli mourir à cause de moi. Si j'étais à leur place, je ne me rendrais pas visite non plus…_

Ca, c'était Jake, et d'un seul coup, Kevin ne pouvait être plus reconnaissant envers sa femme de l'avoir obligé à se rendre à l'hôpital. Son ami croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient l'abandonner parce qu'ils avaient failli être blessés – alors même qu'il avait fait une chute de plus de quatre mètres pour les protéger ?!

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi Jake, et tu le sais très bien. Si un de tes amis t'avait mis en danger et t'avait sauvé la vie en se blessant, tu serais le premier à lui rendre visite !_

Il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir l'agent Duarte, mais celui-ci semblait connaître assez bien Jake, et il fut soulagé de savoir qu'une telle personne protégeait les arrières de son ami.

_- Peut-être…_

Il en avait entendu suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie d'en écouter plus.

Son meilleur ami était devenu un agent spécial pour la NSA, et peut-être bien ne le connaissait-il pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait, mais le fait restait que c'était _son meilleur ami_ et c'était amplement suffisant pour lui.

Il frappa à la porte sans plus tarder.

Fin !

_Note de l'auteur :_ je cherchais des fics sur Jake 2.0 faisant apparaître les amis de Jake et je n'en ai presque pas trouvé alors… voilà !

Qu'en pensez-vous… ?


End file.
